deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
FARC
The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia-People's Army (Spanish: Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia-People's Army, FARC-EP and FARC) are a Colombian Marxist-Leninist revolutionary guerrilla organization Involved in the Colombian armed conflict Continuing since 1964. The FARC-EP are a peasant army with a political platform of agrarianism and anti-imperialism inspired by Bolivarianism. The FARC Say They Represent the poor people of rural Colombia against the depredations of the ruling Economic bourgeoisie, The Political Influence of the U.S. in the internal affairs of Colombia (eg Plan Colombia), neo-imperialism, monopolization of natural resources the multinational corporations by , and the repressive violence from paramilitary forces and Colombian state against the Civilian Population. The operations of the FARC-EP are funded by kidnap to ransom, gold mining, and the production and distribution of illegal drugs. (from Wikipedia's FARC page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FARC) Battle vs. Chechen Rebels (by Samurai234) Chechen Rebels: FARC: In a dense jungle, five FARC soldiers are discussing among themselves about a future attack on the colombian military building. Unaware to them, they are being watched by five Checen rebels, who are planning to help kill the FARC members. "Таким образом они - парни, а?" asks one of the rebels. "Они не делают настолько жесткий. Я буду хлюпать эти ублюдки одной одной рукой, связанной позади моей спины!" "Не становитесь дерзкими." replies the leader. "Они, возможно, не выглядят настолько жесткими, но взгляды могут обманывать. Держите ваше основание, мужчин." They move in very carefully, hiding behind trees, trying not to attract attention. One rebel, armed with a Makarov, raises the pistol, ready to fire. "Не стреляйте, пока я не говорю так." Says the leader. The rebel nods. One FARC member grabs his AK-47, and loads a clip in it. The Rebel leader snaps his fingers. "Теперь!!!" he yells. The rebel with the Makarov fires off three rounds at the AK FARC member. He is struck with all rounds through his head. (5-4) "¡Fuego atrás! ¡Fuego atrás!" yells the FARC leader. The two teams enter a short firefight. The rebel with the Makarov countines to fire the pistol, but a FARC member armed with a Uzi riddles him bullets. (4-4) The firefight ranges on, but one rebel armed with a PKM takes out another FARC member. (4-3) Meanwhile, two FARC members sneak away from the battle, and try to get to better ground. However, a rebel armed with a AK-101 takes out one of them. (4-2) However, he is taken out by the other FARC man with his AK-47. (3-2) The FARC member pull out his SIG Sauer P226 and spots another rebel. He fires off three shots and takes him out. (2-2) He smiles at his work but he runs into the rebel leader with a Borz, who riddles his body with multiple rounds. (2-1) The FARC leader runs to a garage with another rebel on his tail. Suddenly, the FARC leader comes out holding a FGM-148 Javelin! The rebel runs away in fear, but the FARC leader fires a rocket and blows him up, his body parts flying everywhere. (1-1) The FARC leader SIG Sauer P226 and searches for the Rebel leader. Suddenly, he is shot in the leg and falls over. Suddenly, he sees the rebel leader holding an AK-101 with a GP-30. He says, "Улыбка, Вы сукин сын!" and fire a grenade at him, blowing him up. (1-0) The rebel raises his fist in the air and yells "Chechnya!". Winner: Chechen Rebels Expert's Opinion The experts thought the Chechen Rebels had weapons which were more effective in Guerrilla fighting tactics. The training and experience were nearly equal, so it all came down to the arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Janjaweed (by Octavius232) Janjaweed:5 FARC:5 The five FARC members were sitting listening to radio, admiring the bright day when a javelin strikes the wall. They load their guns and start looking for who threw the Javelin. "Juan! Hernan! Start heading east!" their commander said with a mean look in his eyes. They started heading east only to be greeted by two terrorist looking men. "Who the hell are they" one said in Sudanese. And the other pointed his Uzi at Hernan. Hernan draws out his P226 And aims for the head. Soon it becomes a running gun fight as the Janjaweed men run back to base. Hernan manages to shoot one in the head.(4) He runs back to the commander and tells him he found the people who threw the Javelin. So shortly they go after them as the make it to the base. Juan is shot with an AKM.(4) One of the Janjaweed gets out his Ida and sneaks up on a FARC. As soon as he gets behind him he gets shot by an M-60 (3) but the bullet bounces out of him and hits the FARC soldier killing him.(3) One of the FARCs hides behind a tree with his FGM-148 waiting for a Janjaweed. As soon as on comes out, The FARC's FGM-148 gets jammed as hes trying to fix it the Janjaweed comes out and starts rapidly stabbing him with the Ida(2) Then a FARC comes out with his P226 and starts violently shooting him.(2) A Janjaweed sets up a Nailbomb behind a rock. A FARC Runs past the rock setting off the nail bomb and nails go flying all over him.(1) The sniper with the M-60 is the last one left as he changes weapons to a FGM-148 and sets out for more Janjaweed. He finds one reloading behind a rock and shoots him with his FGM-148.(1) The last Janjaweed and the last FARC meet up as the Janjaweed has an Uzi in one hand and a Javelin in the other. The Janjaweed charges at the FARC as he runs into a cave and hides. He comes out at the Janjaweed and shoots but misses. He has no ammo in his P226 so he runs and hides as he gets out his AK-47. He bursts out and shoots the Janjaweed as his head blows off (0). The FARC shouts a victory cry and walks out of the cave. Winner:FARC Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why FARC won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Gang Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Communist Warrior